Time For Love
by Michelle1017
Summary: At the age of 21, Emily is told an incredible family secret by her mother: all the women in her family have the ability to relive their past. She decides to use her new special gift to win the heart of a beautiful blonde named Naomi, but finds that the course of true love can be difficult even with the ability to try again. Based on the film About Time. Further summary with story.
1. Chapter 1

**At the age of 21, Emily is told an incredible family secret by her mother: all the women in her family have the ability to relive their past. She can revisit any moment in her life to try things differently until she gets them perfectly right. She decides to use her new special gift to win the heart of a beautiful blonde named Naomi, but finds that the course of true love can be difficult even with the ability to try again. **

* * *

**Ok so I have had this idea swimming around in my head for a couple of weeks now and I just wanted to get some of it down, I have the first couple of chapters written so thought I would post the first one. I am not so sure about how it works really, it is based on the film About Time by Richard Curtis, there will be some parts that are just like the film but then there are obviously going to be some major differences as well. I have also never written a story where Emily and Jenna get on with each other so that could be a challenge in itself. I will stop wittering on now though and just let you read it, I hope you like it... **

* * *

Chapter One

Emily 

I always knew we were a fairly odd family. First there was me, Emily, with my bright red hair trying to break free from the shadows of my twin sister. My mum was not like other mums, she always seemed so busy and focused on things being the right way. She is better with things now but let's just say when I told my family I was gay a few years ago it didn't go down with her to well. My Dad, I guess I would describe him as the more normal out of my two parents, he was down to earth and took life in his stride and dealt with things as they happened. He owns the local gym 'Fitch Fitness' in town which keeps him occupied but he still always has time for us whenever we need a chat. Then there is Katie, my twin sister, she was born 6 minutes before me and that apparently gives her the right to control me. She lives in leopard print and high heels and is always plastered in make-up. I want to break free from her control and live my own life but I will always love her and she will always be a part of me. And I can't forget about James, my little brother, he is a few years younger than Katie and I and the best word I can think to describe him is pervert. He spends his time trying to watch through the keyhole in the bathroom door whilst Katie and I are in the shower and there have been a number of times we have found him going through our draws or dressing in our clothes.

All in all though we had a pretty good childhood, we mostly got on as a family and having the beach right on our back doorstep was incredible. I guess I should tell you we live in Scotland now, both Katie and I were born in Bristol but mum wanted to move back to her home country so here we are.

I always knew I was different from Katie from an early age, she was always talking about boys and how fit they were whereas I was never that interested but there were some pretty cute girls around. I didn't tell Katie about that at the time though. It wasn't until I was 16 that I felt I could come out to my family, as I said before mum didn't take it so well at the time but she has accepted it now although it is pretty obvious that Katie is her favourite. Dad just told me he wanted me to be happy and if being with a girl was going to make me happy then he was happy. I'm not entirely sure he understood completely what I had just told him but it was all good. Katie didn't take it well at first; I think she thought that people would think the same about her because we were twins. She went round shagging every guy in sight for a while to stop people thinking that but they didn't and as soon as Katie realised that things were good between us again. Then I come to James, he just thought it was all very cool and even asked if he and his friend Gordon could come and watch when I had a girlfriend. For that comment he received a slap round the back of his head from me and 100 reps on the naughty bar from dad. You would think that would have taught him a lesson but the comments still kept on coming, they still do but I'm used to him. We used to spend a lot of time down at the gym with dad making the most of the equipment and making sure we stayed fit, strolled along the beach skimming stones across the water as we walked and every Friday evening mum would insist we spent the evening as a family. She always made her signature dish of beetroot and artichoke soup, which was absolutely revolting but we all ate it regardless and then we would watch a film, taking it in turns week after week to choose that evenings film. Of course once mum and dad were in bed Katie, James and I would all sneak down to the kitchen and eat what we could find in the fridge and cupboards to stop the hunger from the disastrous dinner.

To add to that every year the dreaded New Year's party would come round. When we were younger Katie would always be trying to set me up with the next random lad she had found deciding that I needed a good seeing to but once she had accepted I was gay she started trying to set me up with random girls instead and this year was no different. She failed to accept that I could find my own girlfriend.

This year it was a girl named Mandy that Katie had dragged in to try and 'end my dry spell' as Katie put it but there was absolutely no attraction there at all. She was so tall, almost giant height to my small frame with long dark hair and as the evening progressed I also discovered she was extremely clingy. I looked around the room trying to find Katie to help me out of the situation I had found myself stuck in but she was of course busy with another random lad she had picked up along the line and there was no way I was ever going to get her attention. I also looked around for my best friend Panda, well her name was actually Pandora but it always gets shortened to Panda but she was of course nowhere to be found. Katie had probably had a word in her ear telling her to stay away and let things with Mandy run their own course. As midnight approached I was desperately trying to find a way to escape Mandy, I knew what she would be expecting to happen when that clock struck but that was not what I wanted. Unfortunately though as I heard the chimes indicating to me that we were entering a new year Mandy was still by my side and all I could do was watch helplessly as she slowly moved her head down aiming for my lips. I had to think quickly and as her lips were about to reach mine I turned my head so she got my cheek instead before muttering 'sorry' as I walked away. She looked so disappointed but I couldn't help my own feelings and I was still cursing Katie for putting me in that situation once again. 

* * *

And so I woke up the next morning, hung-over, ashamed of myself, and not realising it would be the day that would change my life. I groaned slightly as I sat up in bed, I was about to move and have a shower when Katie burst into the room "Get up stupid, Mum wants you."

I threw my head back on the pillow and moaned "Oh what does she want?"

Katie rolled her eyes "I don't know do I so you better get your arse into gear and go find out."

With that she flounced back out of the room as fast as she had come in to it and I knew there was only one thing I had to go and do now. I stumbled out of bed and slowly made my way down the corridor knowing that mum would be in her office. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door; yes I know I said things were ok between us now but being in a room with her alone always made me slightly nervous. I opened the door slowly and heard her Scottish drawl immediately "Emily, come in, take a seat." She indicated towards the chair to the side of the room as she spoke.

I sat down tentatively wondering what this was all about "This is all very formal mum."

She looked nervous, I don't think I had ever seen my mum look nervous before, she gulped before starting to speak again "Well, um, yeah." She paused "This is an odd moment for me because I had the same moment with my mother when I'd just turned 21, and after it, my life was never the same, so I approach it pretty, um, nervously."

"Okay." I half whispered slightly concerned about what she could be about to tell me "When you're ready. It's all very mysterious."

She paced the room slightly before turning back to me "Ok, here goes… Emily, my dear daughter, the… The simple fact is the women in this family have always had the ability to…" she paused "This is going to sound strange, be prepared for strangeness. Get ready for spooky time, but there's this family secret and the secret is that the women in this family can travel in time." She paused again trying to gauge my reaction before continuing "Well, more accurately, travel back in time. We can't travel into the future."

I laughed "This is a joke right, such a weird joke." I didn't know what else to do other than laugh, what mum was telling me couldn't be the truth, could it.

She looked directly at me "It's seriously not a joke."

I took a deep breath trying to take this in "So you're saying that you and grandma, and her sisters could all travel back in time?"

"Absolutely." She replied in a deadly serious tone.

I was so confused "And you still do?"

"Absolutely." She replied again still in that serious tone "Although it's not as dramatic as it sounds. It is only in my own life. I can only go to places where I actually was and can remember. I can't kill Hitler or shag Johnny Depp, unfortunately."

"Okay, stop." I stuttered out, I really didn't need to know about my mums thoughts on her sex life but also I was still so confused "Um… if it's true, which it isn't."

Mum interrupted "Although it is."

I chose to ignore her and carry on with what I was trying to say "Although it isn't, obviously. But if it was, which it's not."

Mum interrupted again "Which it is."

I continued again wanting to find out more about what she was trying to say "Which it isn't. But if it was, how would I…"

She smiled slightly, probably wondering if I was coming round to the idea "The 'how' is the easy bit, in fact. You go into a dark place, big cupboards are very useful generally, toilets at a pinch. Then you clench your fists like this." She demonstrated before continuing "Think of the moment you're going to and you'll find yourself there after a bit of a stumble and a rumble and a tumble."

"Wow." That was the only word I could find to express what I had just been told.

Mum laughed "That is as good as reaction to any. I think I plumped for "fuck!"

I was laughing I couldn't help it "This is obviously a joke."

"It's not a joke." She said shaking her head "Why would I lie to someone I'm fairly fond of?"

I looked directly at her and could see she wasn't laughing or smirking, maybe she was being serious after all but I still couldn't bring myself to believe it "Have you had this chat with Katie yet?"

She nodded "Yes, just before you, she reacted in almost the same way as you until she tried it out."

Maybe she was being serious, I guess there was only one way I was going to find out for real if this was true "Okay, but when I come back downstairs after standing in a cupboard with my fists clenched, you're going to be in so much trouble."

She just smiled "Well, let's just see shall we?" she paused as I stood up to leave the room "And Emily, try and do something interesting." 

I nodded slightly still not really believing her but why would she say something like this if it wasn't true. I left the room and walked back up to my bedroom, I looked towards my wardrobe and started walking towards it before stopping and thinking 'no this is stupid.' I was going to walk away again but I knew I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it until I knew for sure whether it was true or not. I stepped towards my wardrobe and opened the door, tentatively stepping inside and closing the doors behind me again. I took a deep breath and stood up straight with my fists clenched beside me and thought back to yesterday's New Year's Eve party. There was a bit of a rumble and a bit of a tumble and as I opened the wardrobe door again I found myself back at the party. I couldn't believe it, the absurdity that mum had just explained to me was true, I guess now all that was left to do was to do carry out what I come back here to do. I felt so guilty about last night I wanted to put it right, I walked back into the room feeling a sense of de ja vu, which was to be expected. The clock was approaching midnight and I once again found myself standing next to Mandy. As the clock struck and I saw her moving towards me I let her kiss me, she softly caressed my lips and I returned her kiss, there weren't any feelings there from me but I didn't want to see that disappointed look again. As she pulled back she smiled and I spoke softly "Happy New Year Mandy."

"Happy New Year Emily." She whispered before I turned to walk away again to avoid any awkwardness. 

* * *

I made my way back upstairs and climbed back into the wardrobe taking myself back to the present day and made my way back up to mum's office knowing she would be waiting for me to come back to her. She rested her hand on my shoulder as she walked over to stand next to me "Are you ok Emily?"

I swallowed "Um, yeah." I paused "Mum, does Dad know?"

She shook her head "No, not a thing."

I nodded slightly again "Strange." I stopped "And what about the whole…"

"Butterfly effect thing…" she finished off for me "What can I say? We don't seem to have messed up civilisation yet."

I took a deep breath "It's going to be a complicated year."

"It's going to be a complicated life." Mum laughed.

I was about to walk away but stopped to turn back around "What have you done with it?"

"For me it was books, I've read everything I could wish to, twice." She paused taking in my expression "Any first thoughts?"

I shook my head slightly "I don't know, it's a lot to get my head around. I guess money would be the obvious thing."

Mum nodded "Yeah I can see why you would think that but I will let you into a secret, that was the same thought as your grandmothers and it screwed up her life. It left her without any love or any friends. I have never bumped into a genuinely happy rich person." I sat down again and she sat next to me "You have to use it for things that you really think will make your life the way you want it to be. If you really think about it the answer will come to you."

I was silent for a while just thinking, still taking it all in really "Well, I guess if I am honest, I suppose, at the moment, it would be great if it could help me get a girlfriend."

"Wow." Mum exclaimed surprised.

I smiled "Yeah, I just want to find happiness with someone special."

Mum smiled "Well if anyone can do that, you can Emily."

I gave her a hug, something I didn't do very often, before leaving the room once more. I couldn't stop thinking about what I had just found out about myself and I also knew that now I knew it was true it was always going to be about love for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it has taken me a while to update this, I have had this chapter written for a while but I wasn't sure about it and have kept changing bits of it and work has been absolutely crazy just recently so not had much time for this. I wasn't going to post this tonight as I am so tired and just need to sleep but this is for marsupial1974, hope this cheers you up a little bit even if it's just for a bit. **

**Thank you to everyone for your reviews I loved reading them all and I hope I can do this story justice. I love the film and although some of this is like the film there are also going to be some big differences to fit the story idea in the skins world. This chapter kind of moves the story along a little, still no Naomi in this one but she comes up in chapter three. **

**Anyway here it is...**

* * *

Chapter Two

Emily 

This special gift was still all about love for me, I still couldn't really get my head around it all. I had spoken about it with Katie on the odd occasion but we were careful when and where as there were always prying ears around. Katie of course was using it to find fit guys to shag and to go back and experience some of them for a second or third time. I on the other hand had hardly used it recently, as mum had said to me 'try to do something interesting' so that is what I was going to do.

So love, it was still all about love, something I wasn't sure I would ever find but a girl can dream right. That summer though I walked right into the eye of the storm. Her name was Effy, the cousin of Katie's latest squeeze, I don't know what she saw in him at all, he was a nasty piece of work. Anyway back to Effy, she was going to be staying with us for two months and she was absolutely gorgeous. I had no idea if she was gay or not but there was only one way to find out. We spent a lot of time walking on the beach, relaxing in the sun and shopping trips into town. One afternoon we were all relaxing out in the garden enjoying the warm summer sunshine. I was sitting nose deep in a book as Katie and Effy lay stretched across the grass in their bikinis. I was hoping I wasn't making it too obvious as I kept glancing over at Effy and taking in the gorgeous form of her body. I think my dad had picked up on it though. I also got the impression that Effy might have done too as I am sure she was flirting with me, she was applying sun cream when she looked over to me "Emily, will you do my back?"

I jumped up quickly almost dropping my book onto the floor "Absolutely."

"Someone is very keen." She smirked as I dropped to my knees next to her.

Suddenly I realised I should have acted a little more cool as the words 'No, no, no, no, no, no' ran through my head. I quickly applied the cream and went back to my book with a slightly flushed face. All of sudden though once my bum had hit the chair it hit me what I could do, after all I did say I would use my gift for love. I stood up again and gently placed my book on the chair before calmly making my way inside. I made my way up to my room and opened the wardrobe door, quickly climbing inside and clenching my fists thinking hard back to the time just before Effy asked me to apply the sun cream.

As I opened the wardrobe door I made my way back downstairs and out into the garden once again trying to keep my nerves in check. Mum smiled as I walked past "Are you ok love?"

I returned her smile "Just fine mum, just fine."

She smiled knowingly and went back to the book she was reading. I was trying to keep my emotions under control as I knew the time was approaching for Effy to ask the question I was waiting for. I peered over the top of the book I was reading to see Effy turn around and smile in my direction as "Emily, will you do my back?"

I glanced across "Oh yeah, just give me a second."

"Okay." She replied softly as I finished the page of my book before closing it and standing up from my chair. I walked over to Effy slowly and dropped to my knees once again gently squeezing some of the cream into my hands and massaging her soft skin. I could feel my heartbeat racing but I somehow managed to keep my feelings under control. I could feel Katie glaring at me from the other side of Effy and I knew exactly what she was thinking after all my twin sister could always work out just what I was feeling so I knew she would have spotted my feelings for Effy a mile off. 

* * *

As the end of the first month approached I stupidly decided to invite my best friend Panda around for a family BBQ, somehow she always managed to find a way to embarrass me and this time it was no different. Of course the alcohol was flowing and I was slightly tipsy and challenged Effy and Katie to karaoke. Panda of course was jumping with excitement as decided she was going to the first up to sing, I groaned as she stepped up next to the speakers knowing how terrible she was. I smiled as I felt my dad pat me on the shoulder "It'll be ok love."

I smiled slightly knowing my dad was just trying to reassure me as he had picked up on the fact I was trying to impress Effy. Panda of course was as terrible as I knew she was going to be, I loved her to pieces but I should have known she would find some way to completely embarrass me in front of Effy. I was next up to sing and if I say so myself I didn't do such a bad job and I couldn't help but notice Effy looking in my direction as I stepped away from the microphone. Effy sauntered up next and she of course just made both Panda and I look like complete idiots. Panda knew about my feelings for Effy and I knew she just wanted me to be happy but even she could see what had just happened, she pulled me into a tight hug and whispered "I'm sorry Emily."

I didn't need to reply, there was nothing to be said I knew what Panda was getting at and I couldn't help but think about how I am meant to live my life with this sort of stuff going down, girls like Effy were always going to get the better of me and were never going to feel the same way about me as I did about them. I didn't know how I was meant to concentrate for the next month and it never got any better until it was almost too late. We were sitting in the garden at the end of the two months having our final lunch altogether, thankfully dad had cooked. Mum had decided that due to it being a special celebration we should have a bottle of wine. After we had finished the main course before moving on to desert mum refilled our glasses and proposed a toast "Well Effy, our final lunch and I would just like to say it has been really lovely having you here all summer." She turned to me "Hasn't it Emily?"

I almost choked on my drink "Um, yeah, of course it has."

Effy smiled "Thank you, it's been lovely staying here with you too; I have had a lot of fun and met a lovely family." She fixed her gaze on me when she said that making me shiver slightly. I didn't know if she had picked up on my feelings and whether she was trying to wind me up or not but I was doing my best to try and ignore what she was doing to me insides. 

* * *

I spent the rest of the afternoon into the evening hiding away in my bedroom, once again I felt like I had completely embarrassed myself in front of Effy. Finally I had enough as the evening minutes ticked by and something inside of me snapped and I knew it was now or never. I crept out of my room and slowly made my way along the corridor and knocked on the door of Effy's room softly; I heard her voice call back from inside "Come in."

As I opened the door she smirked knowingly, I took a deep breath "Effy."

She smiled "Yeah?"

I swallowed hard still trying to pluck up the courage I needed "As it is your last night can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah." She nodded "Ask away."

I was just about to ask the question when she stopped me in my tracks "No, wait. It's not going to be about love is it?"

I stuttered slightly but tried to pretend I didn't know what she was talking about "Love? What?"

She smirked "It's just that Katie warned me that if you were ever to mention it, I should be very firm with you and tell you that you should treat me like your sister and not be stupid." She paused and looked slightly embarrassed for a second, something I never thought I would see from the ever confident Effy Stonem "Or have I made a complete fool of myself and you were actually going to ask me for last minute karaoke tips?"

I laughed slightly "No it was the love thing."

She smiled softly and I could see she was probably trying to let me down gently "That is very sweet of you Emily, you are lovely girl, it is just a shame you left it until the last night. You should have tried creeping along the corridor while we still had time."

So she was interested in me or was she just trying to be nice "Ok, the last night thing was a bad idea, a very bad idea, now I have said it out loud it feels like an ever so slightly insulting afterthought."

She smiled "Last night was never going to work."

I nodded suddenly thinking I could put this right "Ok, good. I've got it." I rushed from the room back to mine and stumbled into the wardrobe, clenching my fists and thinking back to the time half an hour ago.

I was back in that moment when I had plucked up the courage to take those steps down the corridor but this time it was a couple of months earlier that I found myself taking those few steps all over again knocking on the door once again. I heard Effy's tone from behind the door again "Come in."

I stepped into the room "Hi Effy."

She indicated for me to sit down on the bed next to her "Hi Emily, sit down."

I sat down leaving a small amount of space between us and suddenly started talking "I know you have probably suspected this, but over the last month I've fallen completely in love with you. Now obviously this was going to happen because you are absolutely stunning with gorgeous long hair, but even if you weren't stunning and had no hair because of some bizarre medical reason I would still love you, and I, I guess I just wondered if you might share my feelings."

She looked surprised "Wow." She paused obviously thinking things through "I tell you what, why don't we see how the summer goes and then you ask me again on my last night?"

My heart skipped a beat "The last night?"

"Yes." She replied "Try me on the last night that is absolutely perfect."

I nodded "Ok, the last night. Thank you Effy."

She smiled "Night night Emily."

"Night Effy" I said quietly before standing up to make my way to the door. As I walked back to my room feeling a little deflated but I had just learnt a big lesson, all the time travel in the world can't make someone love you. 

* * *

So the following morning I watched the person I thought was the love of my life drive away from me, and the very next day it was my turn to leave. You might be surprised by that but I knew it was time for me to spread my wings, I was working as a photographer up here but I knew the place to be to really make things happen was London so off I went, mum and dad weren't t too happy about me flying the nest but they also understood that it was what I needed to do. Katie was far from happy but after I promised she could come and stay with me whenever she wanted she came round to the idea a little more, I think she could see all the shops she could drag me round. After a slightly tearful farewell I caught the train to London in search of my future and a girlfriend.

I was staying with near Abbey Road with a playwright friend of my mum's named Harry. It made me feel a little more comfortable being the new girl in the big city. It didn't stop me being nervous as I climbed the steps up to the front door for the first time and knocked on the solid black door. It swung open quickly and a small man stood in front of me "What the fuck do you want?"

"I'm Jenna's daughter." I said quietly

He just stared back at me "Who?"

"Jenna Fitch." I said trying again

"What about her?" he replied still staring back at me.

The nerves were creeping back in "She said you had a room I could rent."

I think it must have jolted his memory as he finally let me, I would add though he didn't come across as being the nicest man in the world but he was renting me a room "Go in there and wait and do it quietly. I mean it, don't make a sound or I'll kill you. I was actually having the first good idea I've had for a decade when you knocked on the door but now it's gone."

I relaxed a little more when he began showing me around the house and making small talk "How is your mum?"

I smiled "She's good."

He scowled "Hmm, I'm not sure I ever really like her if I'm honest."

I didn't know what to say to that so I was relieved when we finally reached the room that was to be mine. He opened the door "Here you go. Try not to make too much noise, particularly when having sex."

I laughed slightly "There isn't much chance of that."

He rolled his eyes "Christ, two losers in one house." He pointed to a picture on the wall "That is my daughter. Have sex with her if you like, apparently everyone else has."

I didn't know what to say to that so I didn't say anything, I was beginning to wonder what my mum had sent me in to but I also knew I needed to give this set up a chance. 

* * *

I quickly realised it wasn't a hopeful set up for romance, and work didn't help on that score either. The world of photography seems to be full of men; well it does where I am currently working anyway. To begin with I was going to work for a London magazine, everybody had to start somewhere right and this seemed to be the best place and at least it meant I could do what I enjoyed and that was taking photos. There was something about being behind a camera that made me feel so comfortable. I walked into the office on the first day and was shown to my desk where a young man almost instantly introduced himself to me "Hello." He said holding out his hand for me to shake "My name is Jeremiah Jones, my friends call me JJ for short, well I say friends, I don't really have many. It is very nice to meet you. A real thrill and who knows we might even become friends."

I must have looked a little surprised as I held my hand out to his "Nice to meet you JJ."

As he dropped my hand he looked a little shell shocked "I'm sorry I get locked on sometimes, you just have to tell me to shut up."

I was about to reply when another older man bustled into the office and stopped beside me "And who the hell are you?"

I smiled slightly "Emily Fitch, I am the new photographer."

He looked between JJ and I "Well I hope you are better than this clown." He looked at JJ "Come on James we have work to do."

JJ rolled his eyes "Actually it is JJ."

The other man had walked off though not even bothering to listen to what was being said. JJ turned to me and rolled his eyes "I've been here a year and a half and he still doesn't know my name."

JJ rushed off following the man we had just been talking to leaving me standing alone wondering what I should be doing next. I moved to sit down at my desk and tried to familiarise myself with my surroundings and settle in to my new life.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been a while again, I have been busy busy with work again and not had much time. I keep getting stuck with the way I want to write this but then it all comes to me at the most inconvenient times but I get it down eventually, anyway I have just finished writing chapter four though so I thought I had better post chapter three...and in comes Naomi to the story. **

**Thank you for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites.**

**Anyway here it is...**

* * *

Chapter Three

Emily 

So six lonely months went by and it was still just me and Harry, what with me working every hour of the day and night and him putting the finishing touches to his play it didn't give much time for a social life. No matter how many girls there were in the world I always seemed to end up spending my spare time with JJ. That was until, out of the blue, on a night out with Panda when she came to visit, something miraculous happened.

JJ had recommended a restaurant to me and I had decided that Panda and I could try it out. As we walked towards the restaurant I felt like I needed to prepare Panda, this wasn't going to be like her usual places to eat. I stopped her just outside the restaurant "Ok Panda there is something you need to know before we go eat." I paused trying to gauge her reaction "The waiters are, wait for this, right, they're blind."

She looked surprised "You're kidding me?"

I smiled slightly "I'm not kidding you… also the restaurant is all dark so just be prepared."

She still looked surprised but I could see she was taking in what I was saying to her so we made our way inside to be greeted by a member of staff "It is very good to have you hear, ladies. I hope you enjoy your experience with us this evening. Carlo will show you to your table."

I smiled "Great, thanks."

The man who I was assuming was Carlo then spoke "Can I have your right hand on my right shoulder, please? And your friend hold on to your shoulder." We both did as he asked "Thank you." We walked a small distance before he started speaking again "Mind the stairs and be prepared because it's completely dark." It was interesting to say the least as we made our way down the stairs into the seated part of the restaurant, I could hear the chatter of the other people eating in the restaurant and everything seemed so relaxed, I could tell this was going to be a nice, interesting evening. A few more steps later Carlo stopped "Okay, ladies, if you don't mind, I can sit you here beside this young lady and young man."

I smiled once again as Panda seemed to get over her surprise about it all "Sounds absolutely perfect."

We both sat down as a voice from the table beside us spoke "God, you sound very perky."

Panda giggled "I am."

It was then in that moment that my heart stopped beating as the voice of the women next to me floated to my ears "Someone's there." Her voice was so sexy "Hi, I'm Naomi."

I took a deep breath, trying to regulate my heartbeat again before I said anything stupid "I'm Emily."

I wish I could see her, just from those few words she sounded absolutely gorgeous although the guy sitting opposite her was probably her boyfriend that would just be my luck. Panda was her usual excited self as we chatted together as well as chatted to Naomi and the young man she was with who we had found out called himself Cook. After about half an hour Naomi jumped slightly next to me "Something just touched my elbow."

I laughed a little "Okay, that wasn't me." I couldn't help but think how I would like it to have been though.

"No." Naomi said sounding a little surprised "Well that just makes it worse. If it wasn't you, who was it?"

Panda laughed opposite me "It wasn't me because I'm touching something else."

Cook laughed "It's a shame you're not touching me love."

"Stop it Cook." Naomi scoffed

I took the opportunity to change the subject and to try and find out what I really wanted to know "So are you two not a couple then, what with Cook just saying that?"

Naomi almost choked on her drink "No, no fucking way am I in a relationship with him."

"She wishes she is though, one willy waggle with the cookie monster would have her begging for more" Cook replied cockily and I could tell he would be smirking.

I heard Naomi put her glass back down on the table "You couldn't make me feel alright if you stapled your tongue to my clit, and stood on a cement mixer."

I could tell Panda was speechless opposite me as I chuckled at Naomi's comeback, my heart had started beating slightly faster all over again knowing that Naomi wasn't with Cook now I just had to find out if there was anyone else in her life, oh and find out if she was gay or not. I took a sip of my wine trying to pluck up the courage to ask my next question "So Naomi if you're not with Cook I'm assuming there is another special man in your life, someone like you can't still be single."

Cook laughed and then called Naomi a bitch as she kicked him under the table, she spoke quietly next to me "There is no one special and if there was it wouldn't be a male."

My heart rate sped up all over again as I quickly caught on to what Naomi was telling me, I leant over and whispered in her ear "That is something we have in common then" before sitting back up straight.

"So, girls" Cook started "be honest with Cookie here, who is more beautiful?"

"Emily is" Panda answered quickly

Cook laughed "Well I will have to take your word for that. So Emily how do you fancy a willy waggle with the Cookie Monster?"

I rolled my eyes knowing he wouldn't be able to see me as I laughed slightly "Sorry Cook you're not my type."

Naomi giggled next to me as Cook kept on trying "Oh Emily love everyone wants a piece of Cook."

I laughed "I would much prefer a piece of Naomi if you get my meaning."

He almost choked on his drink "Well I wasn't expecting that."

"So Emily what do you look like?" Naomi said turning her attention back to me and ignoring Cook.

My heart was still racing that she was showing any kind of interest in me "Oh I'm nothing special. What about you, I bet you are gorgeous." I could feel myself blushing as the words tumbled out my mouth.

She laughed slightly "Oh I'm nothing special either." She paused "So as we are getting to know one another a little better, what do you do?"

I took another sip of my drink "I'm a photographer for one of the London magazines."

"Wow" she gasped "I love photography, especially portrait photography, there is just something about the way you can almost tell what a person is thinking the way a face is captured in a portrait. In fact there is an exhibition on at the gallery around the corner from here starting on Monday that I am hoping to get the chance to go to next week on one of my lunch breaks."

I smiled even though I knew she still couldn't see it "I might have to check it out at some point as well if you recommend it. I'm assuming you work around here too then."

"Yeah." She answered softly "I'm a journalist and the offices for the paper are not far from here."

Suddenly she stopped and broke the conversation between us "As much as I am enjoying getting to know you I think we need to rescue your friend from Cook."

I felt bad I had almost forgotten about Panda in my quest to get know Naomi. I adjusted myself in my chair slightly so I was facing Panda again "Are we ordering desert?"

Panda of course said yes so Naomi talked Cook into staying a little longer, my heart skipped a beat at being able to spend more time with her. Cook continued to try and talk Panda into sleeping with him tonight but he wasn't getting very far, thankfully Panda was quite naive when it came to sex and I get the impression Cook is not the best person for her, he comes across as being more or a love them and leave them type and Panda needs someone that is going to treat her right and care for her not just dump her when they have got what they want. As desert came I dug right in, I was definitely a desert person. Naomi's voice spoke softly next to me "What did you order Emily?"

I finished my mouthful "Strawberry mousse."

"Oooooh." She said, I could hear the smile on her lips "I nearly ordered that but the chocolate cake won in the end."

I laughed "Do you want to try some?"

"Um…" she stuttered slightly "Okay, I'll try it."

I smiled "Okay, where's your mouth?"

"It's…" she was obviously nervous "it's here."

I lifted my spoon "Okay. There?" I felt the spoon hit something that I knew was not her mouth "My God, what was that?"

"That's my eye." She laughed "I think there's a lot of…" she trailed off still laughing "I've got quite a lot of strawberry mousse in my eye now."

"I'm so sorry." I very quickly replied.

She was still laughing which I guess was a good sign "No. Thank you. That's a new sensation for me."

I couldn't help but laugh with her, she had such an infectious laugh and I knew I didn't want this night to end, I had only just met her and hadn't even seen her but I didn't want to watch Naomi walk away from me at the end of our meals. We both went back to our own deserts after Naomi had successfully wiped the mousse out of her eye, the conversation slipped back to being easy between us and I began to like Naomi even more.

As the end of the evening approached and we prepared to leave Naomi whispered in my ear "So, maybe I'll see you outside or…"

I answered quickly "Yeah, yeah great." She was obviously unsure about my response as she trailed off and I didn't want her to think I wasn't interested.

She breathed a sigh of relief next to me "Great. Scary."

"Yeah, it's a bit scary." I said quietly, it might have been scary but I was definitely looking forward to it. 

* * *

Naomi was standing outside with Cook, my nerves were creeping in as I put one foot in front of the other taking those steps ever closer to meeting Naomi properly. Panda went out in front of me and I hung back a little taking a few deep breaths before that moment came. As soon as Panda stepped outside I heard Cook "Panda?" He stepped closer to her "Christ, you're a babe." I chuckled as Panda blushed and Cook continued trying it on with her "How do you fancy stretching the night out a bit? I can ditch the loser over there."

I could tell she didn't know what to say so I finally took that step outside "We've got to rush but if you help her find a cab for us she might agree to see you again in the future."

He grinned "Of course, yeah."

"I can't promise anything though." I laughed before finally turning around and meeting Naomi's gaze, she took my breath away as she fixed me with her piercing blue eyes. "Hi" I managed to utter but could barely get the words out, fuck me she was gorgeous.

"Hi" she smiled. She looked down the road to see Cook still harassing Panda "Well, I guess I'd better…"

I jumped in quickly "Would it be very wrong if I asked you for your number?"

"No" she said quickly.

I almost didn't hear her as I continued rambling "Just in case I ever had to call you about… stuff."

She laughed "Okay."

I dug around in my bag looking for my phone and passed it to her "Would you…" I trailed off as she typed her number in and passed me it back. I smiled feeling myself blush as her eyes burned into mine "I thought this phone was old and shit, but suddenly it's my most valuable possession."

"You really like me?" she asked me, a hint of surprise in her tone.

"Yeah." I said quietly

She blushed "Even my dress?"

"I love your dress" I felt the pink creep further across my cheeks.

"And my hair?" she asked trying to remain confident "It's not too blonde?"

I laughed "I love blonde, it brings out the colour in your eyes."

I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, I never wanted tonight to end, I never wanted to walk away from Naomi but Panda obviously had other ideas "Emily! We have to go. I have found a cab and Cook can't seem to take no for an answer."

I rolled my eyes "Ok, I'm coming."

I turned my attention back to Naomi as she rolled her eyes "I'm sorry about Cook he can be a bit hard to handle but he actually has a heart of gold. I will let you go rescue your friend." She paused "I hope I will see you again."

I smiled "You will."

She returned my smile "Okay, good."

I turned to walk away feeling the loss almost instantly. I walked towards the cab Panda was standing next to and knew that Naomi had to be a part of my life, a big part of my life. Just as I made to get into the vehicle I turned to see her still standing there watching me, I waved quickly before climbing into the back of the car with Panda. 

* * *

I was on cloud nine as I got home thoughts of Naomi consuming my mind, she was fucking gorgeous and I couldn't forget about her not that I wanted to. I was snapped out of my day dreaming though as I wandered into the kitchen to hear Harry screaming out in pain. I rushed over to him "What's happened? What have you done, you poor thing?"

He snapped back at me "Nothing. It's just a flesh wound."

I grabbed the cloth from the side and wrapped it around her hand "Here."

"Thank you" he mumbled from next to me. Finally he turned to look at me "You may remember, my play opened tonight."

Shit I had forgotten for the moment what with meeting Naomi and everything "My God, did it go?"

"Well, it went well" he fixed me with that look he always seemed to get in his eyes "You could tell in the room a masterpiece was being unfurled."

"Really." I replied trying not to sound surprised.

He continued looking directly at me "Really. Until, and this is the crucial plot point, I think, until the lead actor had the most massive dry in the history of theatre."

"No, no, no" I gasped in surprise.

"Yes, yes, yes" he copied as he replied "He didn't just forget his lines. He forgot his lines to the extent that no actor has ever forgotten their lines before in the annals of dramatic art. The reviews won't say major masterpiece gets unveiled, they'll say major actor gets Alzheimer's" he sighed deeply as he drunk from the large glass of wine he had just poured.

I didn't really know what to say "It's a disaster."

He took another gulp from his drink "That is an understatement. It's the Titanic of play openings, but with no survivors. No women, no children, not even Kate Winslet." Another sigh "All dead."

I smiled slightly "Okay" a thought popped into my head "I'll see what I can do."

"What does that mean?" he asked confused "What are you going to do? Ring up every critic in London and offer them a blow job if they ignore the fact that we sat in total silence for half an hour waiting for the moron to remember one single line?"

"Not quite that" I laughed before rushing off out of the kitchen and up to my room. I stumbled into the wardrobe and stood in the dark cupboard with my fists clenched thinking back to the time I wanted to go to. 

* * *

Everything flashed before me as I went back in time and found myself standing outside the theatre with a nervous Harry, as soon as we made our way inside I rushed backstage and found the door I was looking for. I knocked and was quickly invited in "Hello" he said looking at me strangely.

I took a deep breath "Hello, Sir Tom. I'm a friend of Harry's. How's it going with the lines?"

"I'm sorry, what do you mean the lines?" he asked confused.

After another deep breath I took my chance "It's just, you know, in the court scenes, some of those lines are pretty complex and I just thought maybe it might be worth, you know, having one last look at the lines before you go on." I paused "A little refresher."

He fixed me with a stare and I knew he was annoyed "Fuck off out of here. You arsing lunatic. Get out!" I went to move as he was still shouting "You red headed freak. Go on! Patronising piece of…" 

* * *

I didn't stick around to see what else he had to say and quickly went to find where Harry was sitting so I could watch the play. As I sat and watched I could feel the nerves coming from Harry, after all he needed this play to go well. As Sir Tom stood to say his lines I couldn't help but smile as he seemed to have no problem remembering at all, it was only when the actor playing the part of the prosecution stood up that I realised I had got the wrong actor completely. He stood on the stage completely blank; the audience were becoming twitchy wondering when he was going to speak. I rushed off apologising to the people I had to climb over on my way out the row I had been sitting on and found a dark closed off space taking myself back to the time I needed to be at. I heard the line "Do the prosecution have anything final to add" all over again as I stood at the side of the stage. I held up the cardboard I had scribbled the lines on for him to read and finally Harry got the play he wanted as the audience stood and loudly applauded.

As everyone filed out I made my way into the bar area and over to Harry who actually appeared to be enjoying himself "Ahhh here's the little bitch who walked out halfway through. You missed the best scene, you little twerp."

"Sorry" I smiled knowing deep down he wasn't bothered as the play had gone well.

He turned his attention back to the lady he was talking to as I walked to a quieter part of the room pulling my phone out of my pocket looking for Naomi's number, panic shot through me as my worst fears were confirmed I had travelled back in time to save Harry's skin and now my dream girls number had vanished from my phone, it was like I hadn't met her. I rushed out wanting to put this right, needing to put this right, I couldn't lose Naomi now I had met her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I can only apologise for taking a while to update this, as usual I have been busy at work and have had my shifts swapped left right and centre and I've not known if I was coming or going. I have also been very tired for some reason and haven't had much energy to write any of this. Here is chapter four though and again there are similarities to the film but some obvious changes due to the characters. **

**I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and adding this to your alerts and favourites. This one again is for marsupial1974 who supports all my stories and rubbish efforts lol but I also hope this cheers you up a tiny bit after your bad few days :)**

* * *

Chapter Four

Emily 

I ran down the street as fast as my legs would carry me the only thoughts running round my head 'this can't be happening, this can't be happening.' I rushed into the restaurant hoping I could get the answers I was looking for. I was slightly out of breath "Two people tonight, a man and a woman, the prettiest women I have ever seen, the man a bit of a male whore. Anyway did you get their names?"

"Yes, they left a while ago." He looked down at the book "Let's see." I held my breath as I waited for his answer "No, I'm afraid they were walk-ins and it appears they paid by cash. Sorry madam."

I felt absolutely crushed "That's okay. That's fine, it's brilliant. It's just the end of my life. Thanks so much." I knew it wasn't the restaurants fault but I really did feel like the ground had been pulled from beneath my feet. It felt like the world had come crashing down around me. I had lost Naomi, she had only just walked into my life but now she was gone for good. Somehow I put one foot in front of another and slowly made my way home, using all the energy I had to climb up the stairs and hide beneath the duvet not wanting to surface again for a long time. 

* * *

The following morning I reluctantly crawled out from under the covers and dragged myself downstairs and into the dining room. I didn't think it would be an issue as usually Harry is a grumpy sod in the mornings but today was different… of course it was it was just fucking typical. He was in a cheery mood as he read the paper eating his breakfast. He looked up at me as I wandered in, my face must have said it all as he looked right at me "Cheer up, mate."

I plonked myself down and poured myself a cup of coffee as Harry continued talking "Apparently, you're living with Britain's greatest living playwright. I don't usually read them, obviously, but I couldn't resist this one 'Harry Chapman found guilty of genius.'"

He passed me the paper to have a look for myself and as it unfolded I spotted the advertisement for the photography exhibition, the exact same exhibition that Naomi and I had been talking about over dinner. I jumped up from the table "I have to go out."

Harry looked surprised "Right now. Why?"

I almost ran to the door shouting behind me "Because she loves portrait photography." 

* * *

I sat at the gallery day after day on the same bench looking out for her praying internally that she did actually get chance to go to the exhibition, I needed to see her again, I needed her in my life. I called in to work and made up some mystery illness as a reason why I couldn't be in this week, the exhibition would be over by next week so I would be back by then and hopefully I would have Naomi back in my life. I saw so many people walk past me looking at the photos on the wall but none of them were the girl I was looking for. On the Friday of that week Katie came down to London to stay for the weekend, she had the idea in her head that we would be spending the day shopping unfortunately for her she ended up sitting with me at the gallery. I smiled at her knowing she wasn't happy but trying to keep the peace "Thanks for keeping me company Katie."

She kind of glared at me and I could see she was still annoyed with me as well as feeling sorry for me because I was pining after a girl who I couldn't even get hold of "I didn't get much choice."

"How's Danny?" I asked trying to change the subject.

She rolled her eyes "Dumped me."

"Not again" I said raising my eyebrows.

She shrugged "He'll come crawling back as soon as he misses the good shags."

I pretended to vomit "Too much information Katie." I decided to change the subject again not wanting to hear anything more about Katie's love life "And work?"

She shrugged again "They sacked me, caught me in the store room with Danny."

I rolled my eyes "Classy Katie."

She tutted "Says the girl sitting in a gallery looking out for some lesbian blonde, they were idiots anyway, I'll get another job."

"Coffee?" I asked quickly not wanting to get into an argument with my sister. 

* * *

We had drunk our coffee and it had kept Katie quiet for a while, unfortunately it didn't last long. She was beginning to get bored again and turned to the picture behind us "I don't know what interests you with all this arty stuff."

I rolled my eyes "I don't know what you see in shagging so many men but I don't judge you for it."

She was about to spit back a reply when I was suddenly distracted "My God." It's a good job I didn't still have the coffee in my hand as I think I would have dropped it as my eyes followed the beautiful blonde in front of me "My God." I repeated.

"What?" Katie said spinning round on the bench again to look in the direction I was looking in.

"It's her." My heart was beating rapidly "It's her."

Katie glared in front of her "That's her." She looked at me "well I guess she screams lesbian. Go get her then, you have been sitting here all fucking week and you have made me waste my day today so you had better go fucking talk to her."

I rolled my eyes "fuck off and do some shopping Katie, I'll catch up with you later."

Katie walked off and I slowly made my way towards Naomi, the nerves were creeping in all over again "Hi."

"Hi" she replied looking at me strangely

I smiled "How are you?"

She looked confused still "I'm… I'm fine."

"It's so good to see you." I said trying to keep my nerves in check.

"Um…" her brow crinkled slightly and fuck me she looked cute "We've never met before."

It quickly registered with me why she was acting strangely "Oh no fuck. No of course we haven't."

She continued looking confused, who am I kidding she was probably freaked out; to her I was some strange women talking to her in the middle of an exhibition "No. Sorry, I think you've mistaken me for someone else."

"No, no,no" I replied quickly trying to save the situation, I had to do what I could to stop Naomi from walking away "Your names Naomi."

Shit now she looked even more spooked out "That's distinctly weird. How do you know that?"

I looked around desperately for Katie, I needed her help but she was nowhere to be seen, I was quick "Well, you look like a Naomi."

"In what way?" she replied a slight smile on her face.

Oh shit now I needed to come up with a plausible explanation to my earlier stupid comment, why couldn't I learn to keep my fucking mouth shut "Well… um, well it's a pretty name and you are pretty with your blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes."

I don't know why that made her look like a Naomi but she seemed to accept it. She twisted her hair around her finger "You don't think my hair is too blonde?"

I laughed "No I don't think your hair is too blonde, I think it's perfect."

She blushed "Well, thank you" she paused a second "listen, it was really nice to meet you. I should probably go because my friend is waiting for me and you're a, you're a total stranger."

"Yeah, it's crazy stuff" I almost whispered my heart beating rapidly in my chest as I knew she was about to walk away from me all over again.

She turned to walk away "Yeah, kind of."

"Bye Naomi" I managed to stutter out as she walked away from me. 

* * *

I panicked as I searched around for Katie, I know I told her to go shopping but would she really leave me here on my own. I suddenly realised this was Katie I was thinking about and the answer to that would be yes but she actually took me by surprise as she rounded the corner towards me "Well how did it go?"

I looked up at her "It was poor, very fucking poor. I think I've really messed up this time Katie."

She rolled her eyes "You've got to fucking try again, I've already told you I am not completely wasting my day and you seriously need a shag."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes "Yeah" I said quietly, I knew deep down that Katie was right I couldn't just give up, if Naomi really was my dream girl like I thought she was I needed to win her heart.

I walked over to her again and found her with Cook who of course didn't know who I was either; I couldn't fail to notice Katie looking him up and down though. I tapped Naomi on the shoulder "Hi, sorry it's me again."

Naomi looked between Cook and I "Cook, this is…"

She trailed off obviously not knowing my name "Emily" I quickly filled in.

Cook smiled "Hi, nice to meet you love."

Naomi looked back between us "Emily is a total stranger."

"I just had a weird experience with Naomi here of thinking she was someone else but she wasn't." I quickly said as Cook looked between Naomi and I surprised. Katie nudged me on the shoulder urging me to continue "I was just wondering if I could walk round with you for a while as my sister Katie is about to leave."

Katie glared at me before realising I was being serious "Yeah… bye."

I knew I would pay for that later but thankfully she did walk away as I continued pleading my case "So, I'm about to be quite lonely."

I could tell Naomi was unsure "Right, well I think we should probably say no."

Cook jumped in quickly "No, yes but on the other hand she's got a nice smile and fucking fun hair."

I smiled suddenly thankful that my hair was still dyed red as it left me with a small chance still. Naomi smacked Cook on the arm "Oh give over you perv, you just think she is hot."

He smirked "Well I'd be fucking lying if I didn't agree with that."

Naomi turned back to me "Ok, but you have to promise that you are not a complete lunatic."

I smiled "I can put my hand on my heart and say I am not a complete lunatic, I am just a portrait photography fan that happens to like your company even though we have only just met."

She returned my smile "Do you agree that there is something special about portraits, the way you can capture the models emotions and express them in the photo for all to see."

I was completely lost in her words that was exactly how I felt "I couldn't have put it better myself."

A while later we stopped for a coffee I think Naomi was still unsure about me being around and Cook kept hitting on me but I soon told him that he just wasn't my type. He caught me glancing at Naomi when I said that to him and he nudged Naomi roughly "Fuck me blondie she plays for your team."

Naomi rolled her eyes "I've told you before Cook just because two women who speak to one another are gay doesn't mean they are automatically going to sleep together, and for that matter I don't sleep around like you do."

He clutched his heart pretending to be wounded "Harsh blondie, harsh."

It was funny watching the two of them together as I poured the coffee from the pot; I turned slightly to Naomi "Milk?"

She nodded "please."

I picked up the bowl of sugar "Sugar?"

"No thanks" she smiled

"Girlfriend" I quickly slipped out finally taking my chance to find out what I really wanted to know.

"Yes" she said sounding shocked I had asked

I felt my face drop as my heart sunk in my chest, I immediately noticed Cook had seen my disappointment "No, no, you don't have a girlfriend."

"Do I not look like I'd have a girlfriend?" she sounded annoyed as she looked to Cook who just shrugged his shoulders as a young girl walked past in a short skirt, it was obvious where his attentions were.

I needed to dig myself out of this hole and quickly "I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't expect… it is quite a new girlfriend?"

She relaxed a little again as she nodded "Yeah." She looked up and smiled in the opposite direction to me "There she is" she called over to her "Sophia."

I couldn't hide the disappointment as she walked over and kissed Naomi "Hi guys, sorry I'm late, I was with my dad."

Cook pulled her into a tight hug "Hi Soph."

"Soph" I said to myself quietly as I was still trying to digest the information that had honestly made me feel like I had been kicked in the stomach hard, and when I say hard I mean really fucking hard.

Sophia sat down opposite Naomi and she looked across at me before looking to Naomi for an explanation "Oh, this is Emily, we don't know her at all."

Sophia just looked at me and nodded slightly before completely ignoring me once again and turning her attention back to Naomi "Hey, I was thinking we could catch a film after this, get some mixed popcorn, share a coke and snuggle."

I couldn't help but think 'bitch' as the words left her mouth and Naomi smiled cutely "Yeah okay."

Suddenly I knew I needed to do something and I knew exactly what I could do but I needed more details to make it possible "When did you two meet? Exactly?"

Naomi looked to Sophia who was already jumping in with the answer "Well, it was only a week ago actually. It's all been a bit of a whirlwind, hasn't it, poochy face."

She rolled her eyes "I'm going to have to teach you what you can and can't say in front of people."

"No 'poochy face?'" Sophia said smiling making me want to vomit.

"No definitely not" she replied glaring back at her girlfriend.

I was hating Sophia more and more by the second and just wanted to get the information I needed so I could get out of here "Come on then, let's have more details about this wonderful first meeting."

"Okay, okay" Sophia shot across the table at me before turning to Cook "It was, um, what… Cook?"

"June 17th" he said matter of factly

Sophia nodded "Cook was having a little party."

"A living hell from which Sophia, thank god, rescued me" Naomi added in quickly.

I nodded still needing more details "And where was this terrible party?"

Cook grinned "My brothel of a flat."

It still wasn't enough; I needed more "Which is where though? That's the question."

Naomi looked directly at me; I could see she was trying to work me out "What are you, a detective?"

I quickly pulled myself together again "No, sorry, I've just got a very visual imagination. I like to imagine stuff completely."

Cook smiled "Ok then Red, 54 Southern Street, SW5 around 8.30pm, dress code slutty. Will that do?"

I nodded quickly "Absolutely, yes" I looked to Sophia "Although I am wondering when you got there, Sophia, was it early, late?"

She looked confused "On time I think, true love was calling."

I honestly thought I was about to vomit, I stood up quickly my chair nearly flying backwards "I actually feel a bit sick now, just these muffins, I think. Never trust a blueberry." I looked around the table at the sets of eyes now all on me and felt my face flush slightly "Okay, I'll be back in a tick. You two are such a lovely couple." I felt the wave of nausea rush through me again as I said the words but I knew I could make it all ok again soon as I rushed away looking for a quiet, secluded, dark place to stand. Once I found somewhere suitable I stood still with my eyes squeezed tightly shut, my fists clenched and I thought back to the moment I needed to be at. 

* * *

After everything that had previously happened flashed before my eyes I walked as confidently as I could towards the address Cook had mentioned, however confident I made myself out to be I was seriously fucking nervous, I knew this could be my last chance to get the girl of my dreams. Thankfully the door was open so I made my way inside looking everywhere for any sign of the beautiful blonde. I couldn't see her anywhere as Cook suddenly appeared in front of me "Now then gorgeous do I know you?"

"No, no, no" I said quickly thinking on my feet "I'm a friend of Naomi's."

"She has another friend" he said looking surprised "I really didn't think Blondie had any other friends." He continued to rake his eyes over my body "Can I get you a drink?"

"Um yeah thanks." I replied still looking around the room for Naomi.

He was back quickly and passed me the beer he had obviously just pulled from the fridge, his arm then made its way around my waist "Shall we find somewhere more comfortable to sit?"

I laughed I knew he was hitting on me but I was definitely not interested. Thankfully I was rescued as someone's voice called him from the other side of the room, he looked to me "I will be back Red don't go anywhere."

I watched as he rushed away obviously still thinking he had a chance with me, I walked around the room a little keeping my eyes open for the blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes that I was seriously fucking coming to like probably a lot more than I should as I didn't know her very well. Yes she was gorgeous and I liked her from our couple of conversations but for all I knew she could be a complete and utter bitch. As I scanned the room once more my eyes finally settled on her, my heart skipped a beat and I was momentarily frozen to the spot I was standing on. Eventually I plucked up the courage and walked over towards her, she smiled slightly as I nervously stood next to her "Hi."

"Hi" she replied.

I knew I needed to make the first move here "I'm Emily."

"Naomi" she smiled

"That's a lovely name but let's not get into that." I paused needing to find some courage again to take the next step "Um… I know this is forward but your face tells me that you're finding this party to be a living hell. So I just wondered if you might come and have a bite to eat with me instead?" I looked at my watch knowing I needed to be conscious of the time "Right now."

She sounded a little freaked out "I'm sorry."

Shit the panic was beginning to set in again "Fuck, obviously I should have thought this through more." I needed to think quickly I could feel her slipping away again "Let's talk about portrait photography."

She smiled "I love portrait photography."

I knew this was my chance "I always think it is beautiful how you can capture the emotions of the models feelings through one photograph. How they can just be a normal person but one photo taken in that particular way can show through to so many different layers."

"Wow" she replied quietly.

I felt like I was drawing her closer again and took my chance "I love your eyes" I felt like I was drowning in her eyes "And I love the rest of your face, too."

My body was trembling slightly as I waited for her to say something, anything. I was just hoping it would be what I wanted to hear.

"After you" I said softly as I held the door open to let her out of the flat that was becoming more and more crowded by the minute.

She smiled as she walked through still putting her jacket on as we stepped in the chilly night air "Thanks."

I still couldn't believe how lucky I was to have got this far I knew I couldn't screw this up now this really was my chance "Ten minutes is long enough for any party, I think."

She laughed "Yeah especially one of Cook's."

As we walked down the path from his flat a girl around our age walked past towards the door "Evening all."

I obviously recognised her as Sophia and knew I had got my timings all right "What a try hard."

Naomi laughed again and it sent a shiver through my entire body "Yeah." 

* * *

After a short walk I was sitting opposite Naomi in a small Italian restaurant doing my best to keep her interested as we made small talk, obviously there were things I already knew but I had to be careful not to let that show "So, what do you do?"

She fiddled with her napkin "I'm a journalist for one of the local papers, I know boring but it's always been what I wanted to do since school."

I shook my head "It's not boring at all; in fact I bet it is very interesting."

She appeared shy "Sometimes."

"You should have some faith in yourself." I said trying to let her know I was seriously interested in what she was saying to me "I will have to source one of your articles and see for myself."

She laughed a little "Well if you ever find yourself struggling to sleep one night I guess one could help." She paused obviously wanting to ask me something, I gave her the time she needed and finally she asked "So what do you do Emily?"

"I'm a photographer" I looked up to gauge her reaction and she seemed interested so I continued "I've only just moved down here so nothing interesting yet but I'm hoping I can slowly work my way up and achieve what I want to do."

She smiled "And what is it that you want to do."

Suddenly my nerves hit again "Um… well, this is probably going to sound daft as so many people have this dream but I want to take my own photos on my own terms and have my own exhibition of portraits."

"Wow" she gasped "Well all I can say to that is do what you can Emily to achieve your dream, I have faith that you can do it."

I blushed slightly "We've only just met how can you say that."

She smiled "Call it instinct, you will go far."

There was a short silence before Naomi spoke again "So Emily how did you know I was gay?"

I laughed a little knowing I couldn't tell her how I really knew "I guess I was just hoping, actually more like praying and my luck was obviously in."

She smirked "Well then I guess time will tell just how lucky you really are."

I blushed I couldn't help it, what the hell was this girl doing to me, she managed to make me feel like I was on fire just with one look. I was well and truly under her spell and there was nothing anybody could do to stop me falling further under. 

* * *

We fell into an easy conversation as the evening continued and I found myself liking Naomi more and more if that was even possible. I didn't want the evening to come to an end but I knew it would have to soon. Once again I held the door open for Naomi as we left the restaurant, the cold night air hit us again as she turned to me after a slight awkwardness "Would you like to walk me to my car?"

I jumped at the chance "Yes, of course."

We fell into conversation again getting to know one another a little more "So Naomi, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

She shook her head "No, I'm an only child; I guess my mum decided I was enough."

"I'm sure that's not the truth." I replied unsure how she could think that about herself but I was hoping in more time I would get the opportunity to find out more about her.

She just shrugged "Anyway what about you?"

I laughed "Are you ready for this, I have a twin sister and a younger brother."

She genuinely seemed interested "Go on then, what are they like?"

"Again I will ask are you ready for this" I said laughing.

She joined in my laughter and nodded giving me the chance to answer her question "Well let's start with Katie, my twin, we might look alike but personality wise we couldn't be more different. Let's just say I am the quieter twin she can be a complete bitch when she wants to be who loves to dress in leopard print. She has probably slept with half the men in the place I come from and was always pushing me to find a nice boyfriend to give me a good seeing to. She has come to accept the fact I am gay now but it took her a while. I spent a lot of time living in her shadow but I slowly feel like I am crawling out to a life of my own now, especially now I have moved away."

"Well she sounds like an interesting character, what about your brother?" Naomi laughed.

It was my turn to join her laughter "That is one way to describe her and James, well where do I start with James, he is a little perv, he spent most his time at home spying through key holes at Katie and I in the shower. He even once asked me if he could watch me shagging when I finally found myself a girlfriend."

She raised her eyebrows "Well you certainly have an interesting family."

I laughed "Yeah, I shall leave my mum and dad to another time." We continued walking and I suddenly realised we seemed to have been walking for a while "Naomi, did you have trouble parking?"

She was surprised for a second "Pardon?"

I laughed "It's just such a long way to your car."

"Well, my car's actually parked outside my house. I got a lift to the party; I thought if I had to go at all I was going to need alcohol to get through it."

I laughed "Okay, I can understand that."

We walked a few more steps when Naomi stopped "Well here we are." She smiled as she pointed to her house and then her car "Car, house. House, car."

I couldn't help but laugh even more "Perfect."

As we stood together outside her flat a sense of nervousness surrounded us neither of us knowing what to say next. It happened so suddenly and took me by surprise as Naomi leaned forward and kissed me, it was soft but it set fireworks off inside of me. As we pulled apart we were both silent, neither of us knew what to say. Naomi was the one to break the silence as she rifled through her bag "Um… keys." Once she found them she looked back up to me and I found myself getting lost in her eyes all over again, she smiled shyly "Would you like to come in for a bit?"

I nodded slowly "Yeah, if you, if you are sure."

She laughed "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure."

I followed her inside feeling the nerves spreading throughout my body all over again, if I am completely honest I don't think they ever really left me. She put her keys and bag down on the table before turning round to me "Ok, I'm just going to go into the bedroom and put on my new pyjamas."

I nodded "Right, okay."

She smirked "And then in a minute you can come in and take them off." She stopped a second probably trying to gauge my reaction "That's if you want to."

I took a deep breath my mind going crazy as well as my body, the only words running through my head 'shit, fuck, shit, shit, shit' this is exactly what I wanted now I just need to keep it cool "One minute."

She nodded "One minute" before disappearing behind the door she was standing next to.

My heart was beating so fast in my chest as I stood watching the room she had walked into. "Come on Emily pull yourself together, this is what you have wanted all along don't screw this up now." I took one last deep breath before putting one step in front of the other and walking towards the room Naomi was waiting for me in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here is chapter 5, I can only apologise again for it taking me a while work is continuing to be crazy and have a lot going on in life at the moment. I am trying to write the next chapter at the moment but it isn't going so well with everything else going on at the moment, I promise I am trying though. **

**I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and for adding this to there alerts and favourites. I have had a couple of comments about Emily's secret and about the speed their relationship is moving, in relation to those two aspects of the story I am following what happened in the film, this chapter does kind of follow the film but I have filled it out a bit and there are some obvious changes. **

**Anyway here is chapter 5, hope you enjoy it... **

* * *

Chapter Five

Emily 

I stood in her lounge feeling so fucking nervous, was this really about to happen or was I just dreaming. Naomi is so fucking gorgeous why would she want me, just plain boring Emily. Well I guess I'm not boring but she doesn't know that. I looked at my watch waiting for the minute to pass my mind going crazy with thoughts of Naomi being pressed naked against me. I took a deep breath before walking towards the door she disappeared behind, she smiled as I slowly walked through, I was still so fucking nervous and managed to trip over her shoes nearly falling flat on the floor, she reached out to me "God, are you… are you ok?"

I laughed slightly as I sat on the bed next to her "Yeah."

She leaned forward a little and captured my lips with her softly to begin with but that was all that was needed for it to feel like there were fireworks erupting in my stomach all over again. She pulled off her top as I pulled off my jacket before deepening the kiss pressing my lips harder against hers as I wrapped my arms around her back. As the passion increased I attempted to unclip her bra but it was being particularly awkward, maybe it was just the nerves. Naomi pulled away from me ever so slightly and whispered "It's a front opener."

"It's a what?" I replied without even thinking about it.

She smiled before kissing me softly "It opens from the front."

Of course it fucking did, I should have worked that out for myself from the first thing she said. I knew I needed to relax. Naomi pulled me to her again and captured my lips all over again as her bra fell from her body. I gently pushed her backwards and moved so my body was covering hers and fuck me if felt amazing. 

* * *

I lay next to Naomi still not really believing what had just happened, she really was the most amazing girl I had ever met and I was determined to keep her with me. She was quiet and it was making me nervous again, I turned onto my side slightly so I could see her "I'm sure it will be better next time."

She smiled "I thought it was pretty lovely."

I ran my fingers softly across her cheek "Right, no, it was really lovely." I paused a second "In fact, can you just give me one minute?"

"Okay" she said kissing me softly.

I quickly made my way out of the room and found a small dark space; I clenched my fists and closed my eyes seeing the last hour with Naomi spin past my eyes as I went back to that first minute. I looked at my watch waiting for that minute to pass before walking into her room all over again. This time I knew to watch out for those shoes. I bent over and picked them up "Dangerous."

She laughed as I put them on the side "Yeah."

I walked towards her and claimed her lips with mine just wanting to feel her against me again, she stripped off her top as I stood in front of her. I slowly moved my hands over the front of her body and unclipped her bra, she whispered softly as she pulled away a small distance "You really know your bras."

"I like to think so" I smirked before pushing her backwards onto the mattress; I shredded my own jacket before climbing so I was lying on top of her. We shared one kiss followed by another, hands roaming all over as we slowly removed each other's clothes. I pulled away slightly and raked my eyes over her body "You really are fucking gorgeous."

She wrapped her arm around my neck and pulled me down closer to her again "Look who's talking. You are fucking stunning and incredibly sexy."

I blushed slightly before leaning down and pressing my lips to Naomi's once more letting myself get lost in the embrace. Naomi reached up and threaded her fingers through my hair pulling me closer to her as her tongue ran over my lips begging me for entry which I quickly granted wanting as much of her as I could.

"Mmmm" I moaned as I pulled away for air, Naomi was gasping beneath me as I once again found myself getting lost in her eyes, eyes that were now a deeper shade of blue. I wanted her so much and I could see she wanted me just as much. I leant down and kissed her softly once more before slowly beginning a trail of kisses over her jaw and down her neck until I reached her chest. I kissed across her chest feeling her shiver beneath me as I circled her nipples with my tongue feeling them harden instantly. A moment later I enveloped her right nipple with my mouth feeling her whole body tremble beneath me as she moaned. She was getting lost in the moment as she arched her body towards mine pushing her breasts up to meet my mouth as a contented sigh escaped her lips.

I bit down gently and she moaned "Fuck, Ems."

I laughed a little as I dropped her nipple "You like that?"

She moaned again as I picked up her other nipple between my teeth once more biting down gently "Fuck yes."

I pressed my body against hers harder as I moved back up her chest to claim her lips with mine all over again, we both moaned in to the kiss as her fingers tangled further into the strands of my hair. The feeling of her breasts rubbing against mine felt amazing and I could feel a damp patch forming between my legs, my whole body felt like it was on fire. As I pulled away needing air once more Naomi moved her hands and tried to cup my breasts but I leant just out of reach, she moaned "Fuck, Ems, I just want to touch you, you are so fucking sexy."

I smirked "There will be time for that later I want this to be special for you first."

Thankfully she listened as I captured her lips once more in a passionate kiss, her hands scraped down my back as she arched her body closer to mine obviously wanting to feel as close to me as I wanted to feel to her. The kiss quickly deepened and I parted my lips as Naomi's tongue once again begged me for entry, it felt so good to have her tongue against mine as we both got completely lost in the moment. I let my hands trail lightly up her sides loving the feeling as her body shivered with pleasure beneath me. It was me that broke the kiss again as I lightly kissed a path to her ear whispering softly "Fuck you're sexy" before nipping at her earlobe and sucking it into my mouth.

"Fuck" Naomi gasped.

I decided to tease her a little wanting her to feel as good as I could make her as my tongue swirled around her pulse point on her neck "Fuck who?"

She didn't respond straight away, I don't think she could find the words as I sucked hard on her neck making her moan loudly. Her hips moved towards my body again as she uttered the word "Me" she moaned again "Fuck me."

I smirked "Just what I wanted to hear." I moved my lips back to hers and kissed her hard again making sure she knew exactly how I was feeling in this moment with her. We may have just met and may have only just started to get to know one another but Naomi was special and I knew we could make this something special.

I pressed my body completely against hers wanting to be as close to her as possible, my need for her was completely taking over as she kissed me back just as hungrily as my lips moved against hers. Naomi groaned into my mouth "God Ems" I could feel her want as I had the desired effect on the gorgeous girl beneath me.

I slowly slid my fingers down her sides not breaking the kiss; she shivered slightly beneath me as I slowly teased her body with my fingers. "Mmmm" she hummed into my mouth, I could tell she was struggling to form actual words as I continued to explore her body until my hands were once more cupping her breasts. I sat up so I was straddling her and smirked down at her before taking her nipples between my thumb and finger feeling them harden instantly all over again.

"Fuck" she cried out beneath me as she pushed her hips up towards me, I could feel the wetness forming between her legs as I continued to turn her on. Her eyes raked over my body and she moaned softly "Fuck you are gorgeous."

I smirked "You are the gorgeous one." I tweaked her nipple again alternating between her breasts as she trembled a little more beneath me.

She moaned "Em… please…"

I looked down into her eyes and could see they were full of want; I wanted her as much as she needed me as relented with my teasing slightly. I worked down her body slowly, kissing down her neck and up her collarbone to her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered closed as she tilted her head to the side giving me greater access. She moaned lightly as I continued my trail of kisses over her chest until I reached her breasts once more. Slowly I moved my tongue over her soft skin feeling her shiver beneath me. Her fingers tangled within my hair as I slowly moved my mouth leaving sloppy kisses over both her breasts, flicking at her nipples as she arched her body closer to mine. She groaned telling me she wanted more, needed more even "Please Ems."

I continued with the soft kisses as my hand slid down her body settling at the top of her thighs. She thrust her body towards mine once again; I could feel the heat from her centre as she continued to move her body towards mine. I slipped my hand between her legs and traced a soft line up her inner thigh grazing her clit before laying my body over hers again. I could feel my own centre throbbing between my legs but my main focus was now was making Naomi scream my name. I grazed her clit again "Fuck Ems" she groaned.

I looked deep into her eyes before crashing my lips against hers again before pulling back ever so slightly "You are so wet gorgeous."

"Need… you…" she gasped.

I finally decided to give her what she needed as I slowly slid down licking and kissing her whole body. I knew Naomi needed me desperately as she pushed her hips up towards me again. Her legs spread on their own as I teased her body wanting to pleasure her as much as I could. I kissed over her inner thighs working my way towards her centre "Emily" she gasped again "I fucking… I need…"

She trailed off as I ran my tongue up her slit and brushing against her swollen bud. Her hips pushed against my body again as she moaned out loudly "Fuuuccckkkkk." I repeated my actions a few times loving the gasps escaping Naomi's lips "More" she gasped, her voice a faint whisper.

"How much more" I said as seductively as I could.

She replied quickly "Fuck, Ems, I need, I need all of you."

I lifted my head slightly allowing me to look up to her eyes; they were such a darker shade of blue now and so full of want as her whole body began to shake beneath me. I knew I had teased her enough now and slid my fingers inside of her, I moved them slowly listening to her gasping heavily beneath me before sliding my tongue over her clit once again. She cried out as my tongue flicked her hardened nub and my fingers pushed harder inside of her.

She moaned loudly and gripped my hair harder as I pushed my fingers harder and faster inside of her knowing I was pushing her closer to where she needed to be. She thrust her hips harder against mine as I drove her higher and higher. I knew she was close as her body trembled harder; I curled my fingers inside of her as my tongue swiped over her clit a couple more times pushing her over the edge. She screamed out my name as wave after wave of orgasm crashed through her body.

She was struggling to breathe as her eyes closed tightly as her whole body trembled. I didn't move my fingers from inside of her as I slowed my strokes bringing her down from her high. Eventually I slid my fingers out of her again and kissed my way back up her body. I gazed down into her eyes before she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me down to her in the filthiest kiss that sent a shiver down my spine.

We lay together sharing soft kisses for a while until Naomi flipped our bodies leaving me lying beneath her with her naked body pressed against mine…

We lay breathless on the bed holding one another as I came down from my high; Naomi certainly had a very talented tongue. She kissed me softly "Wow, some people make a real mess of it the first time."

I laughed slightly "Amateurs."

She kissed me softly once more before I whispered softly "Could you give me one second?"

"Sure" she said smiling. 

* * *

I had quickly found myself back in that moment as Naomi disappeared into her bedroom, I looked at my watch all over again and the minute seemed to take forever but this time I just couldn't wait. I had walked into her room full of confidence; a confidence I didn't know where had come from as I raked my eyes over her body "I couldn't wait."

She had pulled me closer to her as she whispered between kisses "My goodness."

I had left Naomi shuddering beneath me as the waves crashed through her, her orgasm taking over her body completely and now she had me on my back, her body pressed against mine as she kissed me passionately. She pulled away and gazed down into my eyes "I want you so much."

I stroked my hand down her cheek "I'm yours."

She lowered her head once again and began kissing my neck, licking and sucking on my pulse point making my whole body tremble under her. She kissed her way down to my chest and I watched as her eyes glazed over. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips as she moaned softly her fingers softly stroking over my skin teasing my nipples before she replaced her fingers with her tongue, sucking my nipple into her mouth. I felt them harden instantly at the same time I felt the puddle forming between my legs.

I moaned and pushed my body up towards hers letting her know I needed more, she teased my nipples for some time alternating breasts driving me crazy until she finally relented to my bodies actions. She slowly kissed her way down, kissing under my breast, then over my stomach. She lifted her head lightly looking directly into my eyes a devious smirk across her lips as her fingers lightly trailed down the same path her mouth had just travelled. I moaned "Fuck… need… you…" as I looked deep into her eyes fixing her with a gaze that let her know how badly I wanted her.

She dipped her head back down and kissed further down my body until her head dipped between my thighs; she ran her tongue up my skin stopping just before she got to my centre. Her fingers joined her tongue as she slipped them through my folds rubbing them lightly over the swollen nub that was throbbing between my legs. I moaned loudly "Fuck Naoms."

Quickly she slipped her fingers inside of me one followed by another as her tongue swiped my clit over and over, she was pushing me to new heights of pleasure and you weren't going to hear me complaining any time soon. She pushed her fingers hard and deep inside of me pushing me higher and higher. My whole body was trembling beneath the gorgeous blonde above me. I gasped as she swiped her tongue over my throbbing clit as she curled her fingers inside of me. I felt my muscles tighten around her fingers as her body pressed against mine as she pushed me over the edge. Wave after wave ripped through my body as I shuddered hard.

As my body began to relax back on the bed she slipped her fingers out from inside and kissed her way back up my body until her lips crashed against mine. She pulled away as we were both gasped for air; she uttered between breaths "You're amazing."

I kissed her softly "Best night of my entire life." She chuckled softly and nodded in agreement before I kissed her softly once more "And now I've got a suspicion I'm going to have the best sleep of my life."

She ran her fingers over my cheek "So once is enough for my perfect girl?"

I smirked "I'm not sure that's entirely fair." There were some secrets that really were worth keeping especially as they didn't harm anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter of this, I will apologise for it now I have really struggled to write this and I think it jumps about a bit and doesn't seem to flow very easily but it is as good as it is going to get so I have decided just to put it up. Up until now I have been following the film but there is a bit of a jump when it gets to the end of them sleeping together and I have decided I don't want that gap in this so am trying to fill it a bit before moving on with the story. I haven't got any more of this written yet but hopefully it won't take me too long to write the next chapter, time will tell. **

**I would like to say thanks again for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites, I really do love to read what you have to say. **

**Anyway here goes...**

* * *

Chapter Six

Emily

I woke the following morning still tangled up with Naomi. Last night was absolutely fucking amazing. I had managed to get Naomi back in my life and it was now better than I could have ever imagined. She was kind, beautiful and fucking sexy and I really hope we can make a proper go of things now we had finally managed to come together. She looked so peaceful as she slept in my arms, I lightly kissed the top of her head as I traced a soft line with my fingers up and down her spine. She stirred from her sleep and moaned softly as she snuggled closer to me. I held her just as close never wanting this moment to end "Naoms" I whispered softly.

"Mmmmm" she moaned lightly as she lifted her head slightly to meet my gaze. I felt my heart flutter as her sparkling blue eyes met my deep brown orbs; I hoped she could see how much I liked her just from looking into my eyes.

I ran my fingers over her cheek "Kiss me."

She smiled softly before shifting her body so she was on top of me pressing her lips to mine, I was instantly lost in the moment as she caressed my lips my heart beating quicker every second. Nobody had ever made me feel this good before and I don't think anybody else would ever make me feel this good again. The feel of her above me was making my heart race; I stared up into her blue eyes and felt myself drowning in them. I couldn't but wonder if she felt it to as she gazed down into my chocolate brown eyes. I felt the breath catch in my throat as she softly whispered "You are so beautiful Emily."

"So are you Naomi" I whispered back.

She smiled softly before pressing her lips back to mine, I couldn't help but close my eyes lightly as my heart beat increased rapidly and I completely surrendered my body to her all over again. I wanted her again so much.

We kissed over and over and I knew it was something I would never get tired of doing, I could feel my body trembling beneath her as her naked skin pressed against mine. I moved my hands over her body until I reached the small of her back, gripping her tightly as I pulled her closer to me. She slipped her tongue into my mouth as the passion between us increased. I moaned softly as we slowly caressed one another. We stayed glued together as we kissed again and again it was like we were unable to stop. She pulled back a little as we both gasped for oxygen "Em" she whispered.

She kissed me softly before pulling back and raking her eyes over my upper body "You really are so fucking beautiful. I want you so much."

I reached out for her, pulling her against me again "I'm yours" I whispered before our lips met in a soft kiss again. I could feel her body trembling against mine as my body shivered her tongue meeting mine again. A soft moan left my lips as her breasts pressed against mine, our naked bodies fitting together perfectly.

We kissed desperately as she moved her arms and gripped my body to hers; I wasn't sure how much more I could take I wanted her so much. I moved my hand between us and felt her breath increase as I snaked my way down her body finding her most intimate spot. She moaned and pushed her body down against mine letting me know how much she needed me there. My fingers found her burning fire and she moaned which only fuelled me on. I gently stroked her as she trembled above me, her lips on mine, her tongue in my mouth. The sensations of her body on mine, her lips were turning me on so much, I needed her so badly. She must have sensed my need as a moment later, she pushed two fingers inside me and I cried out her name.

I kissed her, holding the back of her head as she penetrated me with her fingers. Her body moved against mine and I could feel waves and waves of passion and desire engulfing me. I had never felt like this before, she was making me feel things I never thought were possible. I needed her, wanted her and I couldn't wait any longer, I pushed one finger inside of her followed by another, as her fingers didn't miss a beat inside me. She moaned softly into my mouth as she felt me there as I slowly pushed my fingers deeper inside of her. I arched in her arms moaning softly as she curled her fingers slightly inside of me.

I arched in her arms as she moved slightly and took my left nipple in her mouth sucking on it gently. I felt it harden in her mouth instantly as shivers of pleasure shot through my body. My eyes closed as I enjoyed the sensations she was making me feel. I felt her lips move over my body and she slowly planted kisses on my chest, my neck, and my shoulders before she reached my mouth once more.

We shared one deep kiss after another as we continued to penetrate each other, I could feel myself beginning to lose control of my senses as my body began to tremble, I could feel my muscles tightening around Naomi's fingers. Her breathing was shallow and I knew she was as close as I was "Emily" she whispered.

"Naoms" I uttered, I could barely speak.

A moment later her body began to tremble against me. I took her nipple into my mouth and sucked on it wanting to hear her climax above me, needing to hear her above me. Her fingers quickened inside me, and I moaned loudly as I matched her movements, there were soft, constant moans escaping both of us now as we pushed each other higher.

At the same time we let go. Her body stiffened in my arms as mine stiffened in hers. Naomi threw her head back as she cried out my name and I cried out as the sensations over took me. We climaxed together both of us crying out each other's name.

Finally she collapsed against me, my chest heaving as I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close. Her face was pressed against my neck and I felt her sigh deeply.

As I held Naomi in my arms listening to her rapid heartbeat as she tried to catch her breath beneath me. I showered her with kisses as she pulled me closer "How do you make me feel so good Emily" she whispered between the kisses we shared.

"The same ways you make me feel so good." I kissed her softly "I feel such a connection with you Naomi."

She ran her fingers softly over my face "I feel it too Ems, I think we could make something special here."

My heart skipped a beat as I finally knew she was thinking the same as I was "I know we've only just met but I think you could be my future. I know only time will tell if I am right but all I can say is I hope I am right."

"I hope you are right to, I really do" she smiled in reply before pulling me down to her again allowing us to share another soft embrace, a kiss that felt like it said everything it needed to. 

* * *

We lay in bed together arms around one another as we held each other close; I was in no hurry to leave Naomi's bed and in no hurry to leave Naomi. I love how she felt nestled into my side. However I knew we both had jobs to get to, I kissed her shoulder softly before glancing across at the clock by the side of the bed "Shit Naoms we're late."

She moaned lightly as she shifted in my arms slightly "No we're not, I'm happy lying here with you I don't want to move. It'll be fine; it's only…" she trailed off to look at the clock herself "Shit…" 

* * *

We both rushed out of bed and I threw last night's clothes on, I was going to have to go home quickly and change before going to work. I didn't want to leave Naomi though; she was really drawing me in. We literally ran to the tube station with me making a mental note that I needed to improve my fitness levels. We wanted different directions on the train so before we had to part I slipped my hand in to hers and pulled her close. She smiled before pressing her lips softly against mine, as she pulled away again her forehead rested against mine "Will I see you later?"

I smiled "Just try and stop me."

"Brilliant, come round to mine and I will cook you something special." She moved slightly and kissed me softly before we reluctantly went off in our separate directions.

I sat on the train in a world of my own thoughts of Naomi consuming me. I could smell her scent surrounding me; I could see her silky soft blonde hair even though she was no longer with me. I could still taste her lips on mine and feel her body moving against mine. Last night was seriously the best night of my life and I could only hope for many more to come. 

* * *

Naomi

Usually the tube annoyed me, they were always so crowded on a morning during the rush hour commute, you always end up packed in like sardines in a tin with more people trying to cram on to an already crowded train at each station. There were always the people that had way to much perfume on don't even get me started on the ones that obviously didn't put enough deodorant on. This morning though, well let's just say this morning is different, this morning I didn't care I didn't care at all. All I could think about this morning was Emily, the small red headed girl that came tumbling head first into my life last night. She was cute, gorgeous, funny, and sexy, I could go on but I won't. Oh I will add to that she is fucking great in bed, she knew exactly what she was doing to make me feel amazing, in fact I think I can honestly say nobody has ever made me feel as good as she made me last night. I know some people would say I was a bit quick to jump into bed with her but in the moment it felt right, actually scratch that it felt perfect so for once I went with my feelings not my head and I am really fucking glad I did because I seriously think it was one of the best nights of my life.

As I jumped off the train at the required station I walked quickly to work. If I was in my usual morning mood I would be cross with myself for being late but this morning I couldn't bring myself to be cross all I could think about was Emily's body underneath mine as we moved together on my bed, our bodies fitted together perfectly it was like we were meant to be. I could almost feel her soft lips moving against mine all over again and couldn't help but smile about the thought of being able to do it again tonight. I took a deep breath as I reached the door to the building containing my office and tried to focus on the day I had ahead of me. 

* * *

I stopped at the shop on the way home to grab some ingredients, I promised Emily I would cook her something special and I was going to do my best. Talking of Emily she had been at the forefront of my mind almost all day, I just couldn't get her out of my head and I really didn't get much work done but I can honestly say I am not overly bothered as I would much rather think about Emily than the heap of work that was dumped on my desk this morning. Thankfully I had a while to get through most of it.

As soon as I got home I prepared the dinner as best as I could, I had decided to make Emily roasted chicken breast with pancetta, leeks and thyme. I could hold my own in the kitchen with basic food but this was a little harder than I was used to but I think I had managed it, I guess the test would come when we sat down to eat the food. I had also cheated a little by buying a strawberry mousse. Once I was satisfied that everything was done that needed doing I went to have a shower to freshen up before Emily arrived. I wanted to look my best for her after all I wanted to impress her all over again. 

* * *

Finally I was showered and dressed, I had spent about an hour if not more rifling through my wardrobe trying to pick out the perfect outfit, it was now I regretted having a wardrobe full of boring work clothes, how was I meant to look sexy in clothes like that. Eventually I stumbled across a gorgeous black dress from my university days and I knew that was as a perfect as I was going to get. I straightened my hair and applied some make-up and now I was ready the nerves were beginning to creep in, really fucking creep in. I couldn't help but think along the lines 'what if she doesn't like me anymore, what if last night was just a one off for her, what if, what if…'

A few minutes later I was snapped from my thoughts by the doorbell ringing; my hands were trembling slightly as I went to answer the door. Emily stood there smiling shyly as she took my breath away "Hi" she said softly

"Hi" I managed to get out as I raked my eyes over my body.

She smirked "See something you like?"

I felt my cheeks flush pink "Shit sorry I didn't mean… I just… well you look fucking amazing."

She leant forward and kissed me softly before leaning back slightly "You look fucking amazing too."

I moved aside to let her in and closed the door, she shrugged her jacket from her shoulders and I hung it up before she passed me a bottle "I didn't know which you preferred so I brought Rose, I guess it's somewhere in the middle of red and white."

I laughed a little "I'll put it in the fridge for later; dinner will be about half an hour." I quickly went into the kitchen and put the bottle away before shouting back "Can I get you a drink for now, I've got some beers chilling in the fridge."

She called back "A beer would be great thanks."

I pulled two beers out the fridge and popped the tops off them before making my way back to Emily who was sitting on the sofa. I passed her a beer that she placed on the table in front of her before she pulled me down next to her. I placed my own beer on the table as I noticed her slight smirk "Are you not going to kiss me then?"

I leant forward and kissed her softly before pulling away slightly, she smiled "I've wanted you to do that again since we came inside. I thought you were maybe going off me."

I smiled "Never." I moved forward again and captured her lips once more this time the kiss quickly deepening as her tongue slipped between my lips. 

* * *

We only moved when dinner was ready and that was reluctantly but as we were both starving we went to eat. I put the plate down in front of Emily and sat opposite her, she smiled "this looks amazing Naoms."

I blushed slightly "Well I said I would cook you something special."

We fell in a comfortable conversation as we ate and got to know one another a little better, Emily kept running her foot up the inside of my leg causing a shiver to run down my spine as all the feelings of that pleasure created a fire between my legs. I could tell she knew the effect she was having on me as she innocently continued eating her dinner.

As we finished the main course I moved the plates out of the way and brought the strawberry mousse out of the fridge "I hope you like strawberry mousse, it's one of my favourites."

She smiled "I love strawberry mousse; it's one of my favourites too."

I laughed as I served it into a bowl "Looks like that is something we have in common then." 

* * *

I cleared the table once we had finished and ran a bit of water in the sink when I felt Emily's arms snake around my waist and a trail of soft kisses over my neck. I turned in her arms as I moaned softly "Mmmm that feels fucking amazing."

She smirked "Good that was kind of my intention."

I captured her lips softly "Will you stay tonight?"

She smiled and returned my kiss before pulling away and resting her forehead against mine "Just try and stop me."


End file.
